A Shimmer of Hope in Hell
by AngelOfTheNight7897
Summary: Elizabeth Sawyer has shot her only remaining group member, only to meet a mysterious man who had tried to kill her right after! A DarylxOC story. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction that I've decided to post. I realize now that my story had a weak start, so I've decided to rewrite the first chapter. I apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors. I have no Microsoft word to check that on my computer. Which is a crummy '07. So please, bare with me for now. Critisism is welcome by all means. The setting of this story is Season 2, the episode Daryl is searching for Sophie, and stumbles across an old home where he discovers someone's been sleeping in the cabnit.

* * *

/The hardest part of this new world is all the waiting../ Elizabeth thought to herself. She was rocking back on the back legs of an old wooden chair. She'd turned it from it's original place beside the table to face the small crumpled body on the floor. It was her sister Abby, who'd died earlier that night from a bite. Elizabeth lost herself in thought as she remembered the hellish scene.

She'd only left to scavenge for supplies for an hour or so, but Abby went outside to play. Despite the fact that Elizabeth had told her not to. A walker had come by at the wrong time. When Elizabeth had gotten back Abby had been bit. Elizabeth had taken it pretty hard, and carried the girl inside, near tears. She kept herself together for Abby's sake, assuring the girl she'd done nothing wrong. Abby died in her arms from a high fever that night. Elizabeth didn't react at first. Instead she was completely numb. She stood and turned a chair around, and sat. She waited, knowing that the girl she'd loved would turn into one of the monsters she detested.

When the tangled blonde hair rose up from the ground Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. The sight of the little walker brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. The color of her once pale blue eyes were a sickening mucus green. Her skin was grey, veins darkened and obvious amongst the girls face and arms. The purple on the girl's daydress brought out the dark circles around her eyes. The thing that bothered Elizabeth the most though, was her expression. Abby had always managed to keep a smile on her face. Even through the hellish new world. That smile had kept Elizabeth going. The thought that perhaps there was something to work forward to. Now here were no traces of a smile anywhere on the walkers face. Just a deadly frown.

The walker growled an unhuman sound. Elizabeth brought the bow up in the darkness, aiming it for the girls head. When the walker moved forward to attack, Elizabeth sent an arrow flying into it's head. Elizabeth watched as the creature went limp, and fell to the floor of the old dusty kitchen. Elizabeth slumped into her chair, tears slipping down her cheeks. She let the bow slip to the floor, and wrapped her arms around the buldge in her stomach. Breathless sobs shook her body.

/Well.. It's just us again baby./

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning light had started to filter through the boarded up windows. Dust mites were dancing in the air throughout the long beams of light that lit the floor and room. Elizabeth stared at them, pissed off that they dared to act cheerful on such a sad day. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night, dark circles rimmed her blood-shot eyes. She had been up thinking last night, and she was still at a oose at what to do. The only thing that had kept her going this past few weeks was now dead on the floor in front of her. She'd contimplated sitting in the forrest and waiting for the first walker that stumbled by. Letting it dig in. Though her baby kept coming to mind.

Finally she sighed, dragging herself to her feet. Whatever she did, she wasn't going to stay here. There were just too many memories here. Even now, despite the fact that she was still grieving, she expected to see Abby walking past the corner with a huge grin asking what was for breakfast. Elizabeth clentched her fist and walked into the other room, walking briskly into the living room. She grabbed a large black backpack, and started filling it with clothes.

After she was finished she put down her bags and grabbed one of Abby's clean dresses and a haribrush. She walked back into the kitchen and kneeled beside Abby's body. Her hand rested on her cheek a moment before her other hand grabbed the arrow implanted deep in the little girl's cranium. Elizabeth murmered a soft apologie before ripping the arrow out of her sisters head. She set the arrow down on the floor, turning back to her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth grabbed the little girl's ankles, apologizing several times while she dragged her out in the yard. She wished she could be gentler, but she wasn't really in any shape to be carrying a 9 year old across the yard. She'd decided to burn her under a tree she used to play under before the walkers got too out of control. Elizabeth knew she'd want to be outside, floating in the breeze. Not stuck in the ground, 7 feet under. Elizabeth had put the girl in one of her favorite dresses, and french braided her hair. Abby had been begging her to do so for quite awhile, but Elizabeth never really had the time.

Elizabeth could feel tears started to sting in her eyes, and she bit her lip, knowing there was no time to be weak. After she had burned the body she'd have to clean up and hit the road. Perhaps she'd find shelter before night fall. Though Elizabeth knew she'd feel much better once she got in some clean clothes. Abby's blood stained her clothes, and rested down her arms, and even on her cheek.

A rustling in the brush caught her attention, and she turned back to catch sight of an arrow flying towars her from quite a long distance. She threw herself to the ground, landing pretty hard on her back. She cried out a low howl of pain. "What the hell?!" She shouted, speakig so whoever had shot that arrow knew she was, indeed, alive.

"Can ya really blame a guy fer shootin' what he thinks 's a walker?" A masculine voice called out as he ran forward. As he advanced he shouldered his crossbow. He was tall, but that could be because Elizabeth was still on her back, looking up at the world. When the man reached her he held his hand out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her upwards on her feet. Yup, he was taller than her alright. Though who wasn't taller than Elizabeth? She was a 'towering' 5'2.

"I guess not.. Though you could've at leat paid closer attention. I mean obviously, do I really look dead to you?" She watched the man look down at her, smirking.

"Yup. What the hell was I suppos' to think? Here you are all bloody an draggin' a girl around by 'er ankles. Not ta mention how pale you are."

Elizabeth looked down, realizing how bloody and dirty she'd become from just one night. She sighed, looking down at the little girl that lay on the ground near her. The man's stunning blue eyes followed her gaze, and he frooze seeing the blonde hair. He kneeled beside the girl and grabbed her jaw, looking at her face closely. Her face was unrecognizable due to the arrow hole.

"What are you-?" Elizabeth started to say before the man stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who the hell is 'at?" His voice held anger, and Elizabeth was wondering what had caused such a sudden mood change. Her large hazel eyes just stared at him. She always froze when confruted with something she didn't understand. The dark-haired man shook her a bit, raising his voice. "I said who is 'at?!"

Elizabeth felt anger boiling up under her skin. "That's my little siter, Abby. Or at least it was before last night." She clentched her fist. "What's it to you?"

A sudden look of realization crossed the mans face, but only lasted a second before his usual emotionless face returned. He released her shoulders and walked back a step. "Sorry. Thought she was someone I'm lookin' fer." His eyes caught on her arm. Elizabeth had brought her arm protectively over her stomach without thinking. It was just a habit now. "You pregnant girl?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded once. "It just so happens that I am." A hint of surliness was in her tone. The man stopped a moment, lookinglike he was running something over in his head.

"What's yer name girlie?" He asked, his gaze returning back to her.

"Elizabeth Sawyer. What about you?"

"Daryle." He reached out his hand, and Elizabeth took it in hers. She noticed his firm handshake. "Daryle Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Since I rewrote chapter 1, I've decided to do the same for chapter 2. Not just because of the mistakes, but also because I can't sleep. Haha. Gotta love insomnia. Hope this is better than the older one. I've been told I write my better pieces when I'm tired. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my story. It's really an honor to have so many people take time out of their day to read, review, follow, or favorite my story. :)

* * *

Elizabeth sat watching the fire dying down a little ways away. Daryl, the man she'd met earlier had stayed with her to discuss several matters. So far he hadn't said much. Just watched Elizabeth out of the corner of his eyes, often times looking at her pregnant belly. Elizabeth was growing tired of the silence, and pulled herself up to her feet with the support of a nearby tree stump. "Why don't we head inside to talk?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at Daryl. He nodded once before getting up and following her into the house.

Elizabeth walked into the living room, sitting down on the floor beside the coffee table. She patted the side beside her, offering him to sit down with her. He moved forward to sit, but instead of sitting beside her, he sat on the opposite side. He noted the bags that were sitting on the couch.

"You goin' somewhere girlie?" Daryl asked her.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. And I thought about it.. I just can't stay in this house.." Her gaze stayed on the wooden table. He grabbed a map from his pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. His finger fell on a clear area that appeared to be a clearing along the road. Elizabeth looked at it, then back up to him.

"There's uh place a couple miles west of here. 'S safe. Even got us uh doctor there." She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. There were other survivors in this hellish new world? She had lost faith that there was anyone else in this new way of life. That it was 2 vs the world. Yet that wasn't the case. They were just a few miles out. Hell, not even a days walk away. "If ya wanted to, you could travel back with me. Maybe talk Rick in ta lettin' you stay."

"Who's Rick?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorta like the leader of our group."

/ Wait, had he said our? Just how many people are in this group..?/ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"I didn't think that many people survived.. How many people are in your group?"

"'Bout 15 or so." The man said, sitting back a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you all the way out here? If you needed supplies there's a town just a mile down that stretch of road you're hiding out on." Daryl looked up at her a moment. He said nothing, just sat there thinking. Or at least Elizabeth assumed he was thinking. After a moments pause he spoke. "I'm out lookin' fer a little girl. She got seperated from the group 'while back."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. Is she yours?"Elizabeth felt her motherly instinct kicking in, and she had to fight herself from reaching over the table and rubbing his back to comfort him. Though instead of looking sad, or even angry, he just looked annoyed at the girl. As if she were catching on way to slow, or skipping over an important detail.

"I said A little grl. Not MY little girl." He snatched the map off the table and started folding it. When he was finished he shoved it up into his pocket and stood up.

"So you wanna head out to the farm with me, or what? I ain't waitin' all day. To dangerous to travel at night."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stumbled over large tree branches and rocks that were scattered across the dim forest floor. Her feet felt heavy and swollen, and that sleepless night was catching up to her pretty quickly. She kept her eyes straight ahead, watching Daryl to make sure she didn't get lost along the way. She could tell by the way he moved he was very able-bodied. Even with a cross bow and the girl's backpack, he moved efficiantly. Maneuvering around trees and corners appeared natural for him. It made Elizabeth feel a bit pathetic for feeling so worn down.

She decided to try to keep her mind off of it. If she forgot about the dull ache in her legs, maybe the trip wouldn't feel so long, she concluded. She started to make a list of every Spanish word she could remember from high school. At first the list started out pathetically small, though as time passed it grew longer and longer. Until she couldn't think of anymore.

/Hmm.. Do I have leche..? Yes../ She racked her brain for several minutes until another popped into her head.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, smiling at her small accomplishment.

/Libro!/

At the sound of her cry Daryl spun around in an instant. His bow was pointed at her chest. He'd mistaken her cry of excitement for one of distress. Once he realized that there was no current threat he dropped his aim. His eyes held fury as he leaned down close to the girl. Elizabeth's smile faded away as he started to speak.

"What you tryin ta do Girlie? Git ever' walker around on us?!" He spat in a low angry whisper.

Elizabeth could feel her cheeks growing warmer as he scolded her. What an ass she had been. "I'm sorry.." She whispered back.

"Jus' keep quiet. I ain't gonna be gettin' killed cuz some idiot girl can't keep 'er mouth shut." He turned back to the trail, but before they could start moving again something rustled in the brush beside them. Elizabeth took a step back and caught her foot on a tree limb. She started to fall backwards, but before she hit the ground she felt a strong hand enclose around her wrist, holding her up from the ground. Daryl looked down at her a bit annoyed, with a look on his face that simply screamed 'I told you so.'

He pulled the woman back on her feet and looked back towards the brush, his cross bow ready to fire. He looked back at Elizabeth and mouthed 'Stay here' while moving forward.

Elizabeth could feel her heart beating faster as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She was no longer thinking about the pain in her legs, but rather how long she'd have to run to get to a river she'd seen awhile back. Her eyes wandered in the general direction they'd come from. Though before she could even move a single step in the other direction she heard an arrow flying through the air.

THUMP!

A 6-point buck fell from the brush causing Elizabeth to jump back a step. She stayed frozen as Daryl moved forward, kneeling beside the deer.

"Hello dinner." He said as he brought out his hunting knife. "Get ready ta move Girlie. We're gonna haf'ta high tail outta here. When the wind catches scent of this here deer, ever' walker will be on their way over here." Elizabeth watched as he field-dressed the deer, blood and guts spilling onto the ground. Elizabeth suddenly felt a wave of nusea roll through her, and in a second she'd whirled around and lost what little was in her stomach beside a tree. Normally things like this didn't effect her. It was the scent that had got to her.

/Sometime's being pregnant is a pain in my ass../ She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Listen we're gettin' close to the farm." Daryl said as he stopped for a moment before they had reached another clearing. Daryl had been caring the buck across his shoulders the last 3 miles, and still he didn't seem effected by the weight. Elizabeth again felt a bit pathetic for feeling so exhausted just carrying a backpack and the man's cross bow. "I want ya to stay close to me. Folks might mistake you fer uh walker. 'Specaially with you bein' so pale and covered in blood an' all."

Elizabeth just shook her head, trying to see ahead. Daryl continued forward, breaking through the last row of tree'sof the forrest. Elizabeth almost froze in her tracks when she saw it. Acres upon acres of plowed farm land with a large older home smack in the middle. It was the type of house that people normally associated with the south. One's you saw in movies where a whole family would be sitting on the pourch drinking lemonade in hot southern summer days. Though the house and field didn't suprise her nearly as much as the movement of people ahead. People. Not walkers.

A low whistle escaped her lips as she looked up ahead. "I didn't think places like this existed anymore.." She said softly. Daryl looked down at her a second before looking back up.

"At first, niether did I."

Up ahead Elizabeth saw a group of men running towards them. Along with 2 females. One looked older, frail almost, and the other had curly blonde hair. The only reason her eyes were focused on the women was because one appeared to be distance made it hard for Elizabeth to hear what she was screaming, so she listened closer.

"Sophia?!" She was crying out. She repeated it several times before she froze. She had just gotten close enough for Elizabeth to see defined facial features, but the look on her face was pure heart break. Elizabeth didn't have long to wonder why she looked upset before the group of men had approached.

A man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes spoke first. His voice was calming, yet his eyes held curiousity. "Who's this? And where did you find her?" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was suppost to speak or not. It didn't sound like the question was directed at her, but everyone had their gaze on her. Everyone except Daryl.

Finally Daryl broke the silence. "I found 'er while I was out lookin' fer Sophia. I mistook 'er fer a walker, and almost took off 'er head. Turns out she just lost the last person she was travelin' with. So she was alone. I couldn' let 'er stay behind. Not when I found out she was pregnant." Finally he looked down at her. His facial expression and voice were emotionless. "She's Elizabeth. Elizabeth somethin' or another."

Elizabeth found it was time for her to speak. She was slightly annoyed to have someone talking for her. "It's Sawyer." She said looking straight at the man who'd spoke earlier. Elizabeth Sawyer. And who might you all be?"

The man looked back at the two others, then back at Elizabeth. His gaze seemed guarded at first, as if he was thinking wiether or not he should tell her any of their information. Finally he spoke. "My name's Rick. You've already met Daryl here." He turned slightly pointing at a younger asain boy to his left. "This is Glenn." Again he turned, but this time to his right. He was pointing to a well built man with a shaven head. Elizabeth didn't like the coldness in this man's eyes. "And that's Shane." Elizabeth stepped forward, shaking each of their hands. She paid specially attention to who had a firm grip and who didn't. Her father always said you could tell everything you needed to know about a man by his hand shake.

"We can discuss you staying here after you get situated. Does that seem fair?" He asked. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I'm tired of all this damn yappin'." Daryl said as he started forward again. "I been carryin' this deer for a couple miles now. It's gettin' heavy."

Elizabeth followed him, completely forgetting about the men behind her. She would stay by Daryl for now. He was the only one she knew she could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

I realize I never posted a disclaimer, so I'll start this chapter with one, so I don't get sued. o-o

I DO NOT OWN The WALKING DEAD! All rights go to the producers. Elizabeth, however, I do own. She was one of my first OC's.

* * *

Elizabeth sat cross-legged on the ground near the RV. Her eyes were glued on Daryl Dixion, who was several feet away skinning the deer. She didn't dare venture closer than a few feet. The memory of earlier's field-dressing incident was still fresh in her mind. Occasionaly Daryl's blue eyes would raise up and meet Elizabeth's, whose eyes would fall to the ground as she gained a sudden intense intrest in her shoes.

"Why you starin' at me Girlie?" Daryl asked around the 4th time their eyes had met. Elizabeth looked back up from her shoe, an innocent look on her face.

"What do you mean? I was just looking at my shoe." She looked back down, tracing a thin piece on the sole of her shoe with her finger. "Oh, and like I said, call me Elizabeth."

"Tch." Daryl stood up holding the deer pelt. He walked passed her, hanging the pelt on the line he'd hung earlier. The scent hit her like a ton of bricks, and she was up and turning the corner of the RV in a second. "Where a runnin' to Girlie?" He called out to her.

"Away from the stench of deer." She continued walking down the side of the RV.

"You can't tell me you trust her 100%, Rick." Elizabeth frooze, listening closer. She looked around until her eyes caught the window above her head on the RV. She didn't recognize the voice that was speaking, but she did remember who Rick was.

"What exactly was I suppost to do? Point a gun at head and chase her away? Man, she's pregnant! What kind of person would do that?" Rick's voice seemed irritated. There was a long pause, and Elizabeth almost walked away, thinking their conversation was over. However, before she could move Rick's voice boomed louder. "You are not the leader of this group. If I see you even so much as touch that girl I /will/ lay down the law."

Elizabeth heard shuffling in the RV before she heard the screen door sumped a bit before turning around to find Daryl standing there behind her. She jumped back, falling on her bottom. A small "oof" escaped her lips. "Oh Daryl, you scared me.." She whispered.

The dark-haired man reached down and drug her up to her feet. "Don't you go worrin' 'bout him. Shane won't touch you if Rick's got somethin' to say 'bout it."

/Ah.. So it was Shane who was talking just now../ Elizabeth sighed and started off in the opposite direction, walking across the field. She heard Daryl's steps behind her.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl asked. Elizabeth turned around, smiling. "Just taking a walk. I can still smell the stench of that deer." she turned back around and started back towards the field. Once turned around the smile that had rested on her lips vanished.

/Perhaps it wasn't a great idea to follow Daryl back here after all../

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth opened her eyes, her eyes searching the dim light around her. She felt groggy,and couldn't remember where she was. While her eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness she heard a rustling of fabric.

/A walker..?/ She whipped her hand to her side, sitting up as she searched for her hunting knife. Though before her hand could grab the cold steel of the blade she could feel burning hot hands on her throat. She brought her hands up, clawing at the thick fingrs that were trying to squeeze the life out of her.

She lifted her hazel eyes up into the darknes, only to see a smirking Shane above her. His eyes holding the same coldness they did when she'd met him for the first time.

"Stop!" She cried, jerking upwards from her nightmare. She cringed as the harsh afternoon light hit her large hazel eyes. She was sitting underneath a large oak tree, a fields length away from Hershels home. Her back slumped back against the tree she'd previously been leaning on.

"Girlie?" A familiar voice called out from across the field. He was half-sprinting through the shin-high wheat growing. Elizabeth raised her hand, waving a bit to let him know she was fine.

/He must've heard me call out../ Elizabeth though. Daryl's pace didn't slow when she revealed her location, instead he sped up. When he reached her she looked up. She was taken aback by the appearance of the man. The sun shined brightly behind him, which sent long beams of light in all directions from his masculine build. The light darkened his siloutte, the only thing that seemed clear were his stunning blue eyes. They seemed out-of-place on his dark frame. Like an angel's eyes placed on a demon.

/An angel..?/ Elizabeth's eyes widened. /I did pray, to God, for one last time I stumbled across a church../

"So this is where ya vanished to." He shifted from the light and sat beside her. "Been lookin' fer you a few minutes before I heard ya call out."

"Oh.. Sorry." Elizabth leaned back further, closing her eyes. "That sleepless night finally caught up to me." A moment of silence followed her words.

"Hey, check it out." She could feel his hand grasp her shoulder and a gentle shake of his hand. Elizabeth's eyes opened and followed his finger to a large pile of brush. Sitting on the pile of green leafs rested a white flower with large petals.

"Cherokee Rose?" She asked, looking at him. One of her eyebrows were raised, lookig curious. "I didn't think you were a flowers kind of guy."

"I ain't!" He cried defensively.

Before Elizabeth could give another smart ass reply the baby kicked. Hard. One of her hands rested on her belly where she felt the jab came from. "Oof."

Daryl looked down at her, his expression serious. "What's wrong? Is the baby.. Ya know?" Elizabeth shook her head quickly, making sure he didn't mistake a simple kick for her water breaking. She grabbed his hand, noticing him flinching a bit before she pulled it down on her stomach. At the new touch the baby nudged against Elizabeth's stomach a bit harder.

"Don't ya find that a lil' wierd?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I like it.. It reminds me that I'm not just fighting for myself.." She smiled. After awhile Daryl pulled his hand away and got to his feet.

"I gotta get going. Firewood ain't gonna collect i'self."

"You need any help?"

"No." He walked into the forest, leaving Elizabeth behind. Her hazel eyes watched him until the silhouette of a man holding a crossbow disappeared into the large mystic woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_To anyone that is still (reading/anticipating new chapters to) this story, I am rewriting the following chapters. I apologize for such a long time to pass without updating. I went through an emotional breakdown. With things going better I've decided that I can start with writing once more. The good news is that I've gotten a brand new computer, so I have spell/grammar check. (Hallelujah! :D) If you're waiting for an update on this story, you'll have to wait until I've caught up with my newest version of this story. 3 God bless you all._


End file.
